


Copyright Infringement

by misumaru



Series: Copyright Infringement [1]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Someone's being producing unofficial band-themed sex toys. Crow is very, very keen to try out Rom's...





	Copyright Infringement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Object Penetration" square for my Season of Kink card! Beta as always by the wonderful LdyBastet! :)

The last thing Rom had expected to happen when he’d walked into the bar that night was for Angelica to wave a dildo directly in his face. A big one, too.

“What the hell?”

Angelica grinned and continued to wave it from side to side under Rom’s nose, Rom’s eyes trying to follow and getting themselves crossed for their trouble. “You mean you haven’t heard?”

“Haven’t heard what?” Utterly confused, Rom took a seat at the bar, nodding at Crow who was already perched there. Three more of the damn things were placed on the bar in front of Crow, who was blushing so hard Rom was a little worried he might faint. Not that Rom would blame him…

“You are looking at a complete set of ShinganCrimsonz sex toys. Unofficial, of course.”

“Of course.” Even Maple wouldn’t stoop that low. ...Probably. Besides, Rom wasn’t aware of anyone taking _those_ kinds of measurements during costume fittings. He was pretty sure he’d have noticed something like that.

“They suddenly popped up on the market a few weeks ago. You should be flattered, all the big bands have them. Trichronika’s are glittery.”

Rom’s lip curled in disgust, revealing a hint of fang. It made a horrible kind of sense – Trichronika’s image was so over the top and glittery that Shuu’s fans probably did think even his cock was made of sparkles. “That doesn’t tell me why you have them.”

Angelica shrugged. “Curiosity? Plus Trichronika’s lawyers are working overtime to get them all pulled, so they won’t be around for much longer. Think of them as a collector’s item.”

Rom looked more closely at the array of sex toys in front of him. Whoever made them obviously knew their market – they’d even colour-coded them for ease of picking your favourite member. The red and purple were obvious, and the gold was probably Yaiba. Which meant that the one Angelica was waving around was… his. 

Now that he looked at it more closely, he could see it even had little leopard-print spots moulded onto the sides. The fans didn’t really think his cock looked like that, did they?

A tiny voice from below made Rom look round at Crow.

“Mine’s kinda small…”

Crow had picked up his and was turning it over in his hands with a sad expression on his face. Taking it from him gently, Rom gave it a quick examination, finding a switch on the bottom and flicking it on to make it vibrate briefly. Crow was right though, it was a bit on the small side… But how to say that without making painfully clear to Angelica just how he knew? And more importantly, how to say it was likely because Crow was short without pissing him off or upsetting him any further? 

Luckily, Angelica stepped in, patting Crow on the arm reassuringly. “Yours is the only one that vibrates though, so that’s something. They probably just wanted to offer a full range of sizes. You, on the other hand,” Angelica pointed the dildo directly under Rom’s nose again, “yours is spot on.”

“How the hell would you even know that?”

Angelica smiled at him sweetly. “Watching you walk offstage leaves little to the imagination.”

Before Rom could protest, Crow stood up and grabbed the dildo from Angelica and measured it between his hands, looking thoughtful. “Yeah… Angelica’s right, it’s pretty much spot on. See?”

…Crow never had been very good at subtlety. Rom glared at Angelica, daring her to say something about the fact that Crow apparently had very intimate knowledge of just how big Rom’s cock was, but she just continued to smile back at him. Probably saving it to hold over him for some other day…

Time to try and save some face. “You’re not leaving them in the bar, are you?”

“Oh no, these ones are getting safely locked up. Unless you want to borrow them?”

_Borrow them?_ The urge to strangle Angelica was rising… Except that she’d probably kick his ass. Rom’s voice came out as an exasperated growl. “Why the hell would I want to do that?”

“You’re not even slightly curious about what it would be like to fuck yourself? How boring. Then let me put it another way…” Angelica leaned over the bar and grabbed Rom’s shoulder, directing him to look at where Crow was still playing with Rom’s replica. “I think there’s someone here who’d be very grateful if you borrowed it.”

“Ah. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. And don’t worry about bringing it back too soon, I have spares.”

Rom refused to think too hard about that statement or ask just how many she’d managed to get her hands on. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Crow’s shoulder and guided him out of the bar. “C’mon, we’ve got a busy night ahead.”

Angelica called out after them as they walked away. “Have fun!”

Rom really wasn’t sure if he should be grateful to her or terrified…

***

Crow was crouched on the futon underneath Rom, moaning lightly as Rom nipped at the back of his neck. The dildo lay off to one side. He could tell Crow kept sneaking glances at it, never one to have much patience, but Rom wanted to play with Crow as much as he could first, not wanting a piece of plastic to have all the fun.

His hands roamed over Crow’s body, running over every inch of skin they could reach before settling on kneading Crow’s arse. Crow seemed to enjoy it, thrusting his hips back so Rom could more easily grab and squeeze the firm flesh. He parted the two globes slightly, enjoying the view before rubbing an experimental finger lightly over Crow’s entrance. He felt Crow draw in a shaky breath at the touch.

“Rom…”

Rom grabbed Crow’s tail and gave it a tug. “Soon. Just got to do this first…”

The lube was right by him, so he picked it up and let a drop fall directly down between the crack of Crow’s arse. Rom couldn’t help but chuckle at the little shocked intake of breath Crow let out. He took it slowly, one finger at a time. The dildo looked pretty solid, and if it really was based off him… Well, he wanted to make sure Crow was fully stretched before he put it in there. All the while, Crow squirmed and shook underneath him, gasping at each new application of lube or when another finger was added. When Rom was up to three, Crow closed his thighs around Rom’s cock, rubbing it between them in a way that made Rom growl low in his throat. “Hurry up and put it in me. Please?”

“This is what you want?” Finally picking up the dildo, Rom ran it slowly down the length of Crow’s spine as he poured lube over it. Crow shivered underneath him at the sensation, giving Rom all the answer he needed. “Spread your legs a little for me.”

Crow did as he was told, and with a final helping of lube, Rom lined the dildo up with Crow’s entrance. As the dildo started to press inside him, Crow dropped his head and let out a choked moan. Rom redoubled his grip at the sound. He wanted nothing more than to push it all in right away, wishing it was his own cock instead, but he also didn’t want to hurt Crow. So he took it agonisingly slowly, pushing it all the way in to the hilt, and waiting for Crow to start shifting his hips before pulling it out and thrusting in again.

It was a strange feeling, seeing Crow pleasure himself on something that both was and wasn’t him. How did it feel for Crow? Was it just like Rom himself was fucking him, or did the little indentations all along the sides make it feel different enough? He’d ask, but he wasn’t sure Crow was capable of answering him in that moment. Not coherently, anyway.

Rom wondered if the creators thought this might happen when they’d first come up with the idea. Nothing like getting the band themselves using them to give your products the seal of approval. Still, Rom felt his own cock throb in appreciation at the sight of Crow fucking himself to incoherence on the dildo. It needed some attention badly, and Crow’s thighs were right there… He shuffled forward so he could fit it between them more snuggly and patted the side of Crow’s legs with his free hand to encourage Crow to close them around his cock. Being enclosed tightly between the warm flesh of Crow’s thighs was almost as good as being inside him, and Rom started to time the movements of the dildo to match his thrusts between Crow’s thighs. If the noises Crow was making were any indication, he had no objections to being fucked in both places. All Rom could do was keep the pace up and resist the very real temptation to throw the dildo away and replace it with his own cock instead. 

Rom grabbed the lube again and pulled out long enough to coat his cock to slide between Crow’s thighs more easily. He thrust harder, tip of his cock nudging against Crow’s balls and making him moan even louder. Crow’s body tensed up beneath him, gripping the cock between his thighs with even more intensity, and he came with a strangled cry. Rom kept fucking him with the dildo for a few more thrusts before pulling it out and letting it fall to the ground as his own movements became more erratic. He fell forward slightly, gripping Crow’s arse for support as he moved his hips more urgently and he saw stars, coming all over the inside of Crow’s thighs. 

Crow rolled onto his back on the futon, legs bent so Rom could see the come dripping down the back of them. Rom couldn’t help but groan a little at the sight. He’d really have to do that again. 

Rom grabbed the wipes he’d set aside and used them to wipe down the dildo. He’d make sure to clean it properly later, but for the moment he held it up for Crow to see. “So, should I be jealous of this thing?”

“No way! That was fun, and I mean seriously fun, but the real thing’s always better.”

“Good.” Rom kissed Crow lightly, enough to nip at his lips but not much more. “Let me know if you ever need a reminder.”

Looking at the satisfied expression on Crow’s face, Rom wondered if maybe he should have a word with Angelica. Maybe see if he could borrow Crow’s as well. Y’know, just for research…


End file.
